


The Love Club

by so_real



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Shorts, Soulmates, twitter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real
Summary: A collection of drabbles from Twitter that I've written over the past two months. It might update if I write more!Contents:1. Seongjoong New Year's Kiss2. Woosang Accidental Confession3. Seongsang Chairlift Kisses4. Woohwa Soulmates5. Seongjoong Café Date6. Seongjoong Domestic Fluff7. Seongjoong Piggyback Rides8. Seongjoong Library Date
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 238





	1. Seongjoong New Year's Eve Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is just a short collection of even shorter stories from my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thewintersobber). I hope you enjoy this! Also, a bit of selfish self-promo, but if you enjoy my writing, I openened [commissions](https://twitter.com/thewintersobber/status/1205120470057705474) recently, please, consider commissioning something and helping a fellow atiny go see ateez in Madrid 💗
> 
> Title is from the song by the same title by Lorde

New Year's Eve sucks. Seonghwa has always thought this, even when he was a kid and he was forced to stay up and greet relatives. It somehow manages to suck even worse as an adult, with the parties and the alcohol and the having to kiss someone at midnight.

Not that Seonghwa doesn't enjoy that, it's just that the one person he'd actually want to kiss at midnight would never even dream about kissing Seonghwa.

That's why you should never fall for your best friend.

Yunho and San's party is the place to be for New Year's, so that's where Seonghwa is. Hongjoong is here too, he talks and laughs and drinks and dances, and Seonghwa can't resist his orbital pull, so he just sticks by his side the entire night.

"You should loosen up," Hongjoong yells over the sound of the music.

"Who would look after you, then?" Seonghwa replies, a bit too bitterly. Hongjoong just laughs, and Seonghwa drinks the sound up.

Too soon, they're being ushered to do the countdown for midnight, sides pressed together by the crowd. Seonghwa counts with everyone else, but his eyes aren't on the sky, awaiting the fireworks. They only follow Hongjoong, can only focus on his rosy cheeks and messy hair and sparkly eyes and beautiful smile.

The clock strikes midnight, and Seonghwa resigns himself to another year of pining.

Hongjoong turns to him, bright eyes and easy smile, and Seonghwa takes a breath to wish him a happy new year. A breath that gets caught up in his throat when Hongjoong grabs him by the front of his shirt and smashes their mouths together.

Fireworks explode in the sky and light explodes in Seonghwa's veins as Hongjoong kisses him, firm lips against Seonghwa's hesitant ones. He pulls away before Seonghwa has time to fully react.

"Happy new year, you idiot," he says, grinning like a madman. And it's all Seonghwa needed to hear. He takes Hongjoong's smiling face in his hands and kisses him stupid.

Maybe New Year's Eve doesn't suck that much, after all.


	2. Woosang Accidental Confession

It's an accident. Wooyoung doesn't plan for his dumb mouth to betray him like this, but then again, Wooyoung isn't much of a planner, and things just tend to happen outside of his control.

But he comes into the room after a particularly exhausting practice session the majority of which he's spent teasing Seonghwa, and Yeosang is there, sitting in bed with a weird expression. And he looks up, and Wooyoung makes some dumb comment about God knows what, and Yeosang sighs and asks 'so you like Seonghwa now?' and Wooyoung's mouth runs faster than his brain.

"Why would I like him when I'm in love with you?" He blurts out before covering his mouth with his hands. Yeosang stares at him, wide eyed.

"What?"

"What?"

They look at each other, befuddled, for a few seconds.

"You're in love with me?" Yeosang asks, eyes narrowing like he doesn't believe Wooyoung.

Wooyoung, who has to let out a huff. "How could I not? Like I ever stood a chance."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Wooyoung quickly clarifies. "Just... Forget I said anything."

Yeosang frowns at him then, stands up and takes two steps towards him. "I don't want to," he sasses. "Don't you want to know how I feel about it?"

"Honestly? I really want Earth to swallow me right now," Wooyoung mutters, the closeness making him flustered. "But sure, just shoot me down, I guess."

"Wooyoung," Yeosang says with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "You're an idiot, and I'm in love with you."


	3. Seongsang Chairlift Kisses

The chairlift swings slightly as it goes up the line, and Seonghwa clutches the handrail like a lifeline, trying to look anywhere but down. Skiing wasn't his idea, he's never liked it much, but Yeosang had been so excited about it, that he couldn't possibly say no.

He's sitting beside Seonghwa now, content smile on his face as he swings his feet lightly, bundled up in his giant jacket. The tip of his nose is pink where it peeks from under his scarf, and Seonghwa admires him to forget about the distance between them and the floor.

"How are you holding up?" Yeosang asks after a moment, his left ski tapping Seonghwa's right one. Seonghwa startles, feeling his cheeks burn up as he looks away.

"I'll be fine," he replies, his stomach churning when he looks down. He instinctually shuffles closer to Yeosang, whose gloved hand automatically comes to rest on top of Seonghwa's.

"You're doing great," he assures. Seonghwa turns to look at him, only to be met with a warm smile. "Would a kiss distract you from it?" Yeosang asks, a tad cheekily.

Seonghwa flushes a deep crimson, but he nods, not wanting to lose the chance to get a Yeosang kiss. Yeosang laughs and leans in, only to be stopped by both their helmets colliding. That sends both of them on a fit of giggles, Seonghwa's cheeks hurting from the cold and how hard he's laughing.

"Okay," Yeosang breathes, voice still colored by laughter. "Let's try again."

This time, he leans in carefully, his head tilted just right, and places his cold lips on Seonghwa's equally cold lips. It's probably the coldest kiss of Seonghwa's life, but it's a Yeosang kiss, and it does distract him from the height, so he won't complain.


	4. Woohwa Soulmates

"Truth or dare, 'Nyoung-ah," San asks, slurring his words. He's always been a lightweight.

"Dare," Wooyoung says, just for the fuck of it. Four people have picked truth already in this round and the game is getting boring.

"Okay," San giggles. "I dare you to..." he drags the word out, slapping his thighs in a drumroll manner. There's a mischievous glint in his eyes and Wooyoung grins, ready for things to get interesting. "Kiss Seonghwa-hyung!"

Wooyoung's eyes widen, and San sends him a totally not subtle wink. Wooyoung curses him in his mind. He'd told him about this in confidence.

Wooyoung likes kissing people. There's two reasons to that: one, because it's nice, and two, because he wants to find his soulmate. He's kissed everyone in the group before, but their eyes have remained their previous shades of grey.

Well, everyone except Seonghwa, who always manages to avoid Wooyoung's attempts to kiss him.

But now San has handed him a chance in a silver platter, and he sure as hell isn't going to waste it.

He crawls across the circle of people on the floor on all fours, stopping right in front of Seonghwa and sitting on his heels. Seonghwa looks at him with a blank expression, but Wooyoung saw him send San a glare earlier.

"You can't run away now, hyung," Wooyoung states proudly.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes. "Like it'll change anything."

"Exactly," Wooyoung shrugs. He doesn't actually think Seonghwa is his soulmate. At this point, he just wants to kiss him out of spite. He leans in. "May I?"

"I guess."

Wooyoung smiles before pressing his lips to Seonghwa's, his eyes closing in spite of himself. It's the simplest of kisses, just a gentle peck, but Seonghwa's lips are soft and plump, and Wooyoung feels the pull in his gut asking for more as the others whistle and holler behind him.

He pulls back, clever retort dying on the tip of his tongue when he opens his eyes and finds himself staring into warm chocolate ones.

Wooyoung falls back on a gasp, his hand coming to touch under his own eyes, as if that could give him any indicative of their current color. Seonghwa is staring at him in shock, his mouth open, and there's no mistaking how his eyes aren't grey anymore, but a beautiful, deep brown color.

"What the-" Yunho starts, but stops with a yelp when someone most likely slaps him.

Wooyoung can just gape at Seonghwa, his brain short circuiting, and then he bursts out laughing, falling on his back and holding his stomach as he laughs and laughs and laughs. It's just so fucking ironic.

"Of course," he gasps out, still shaking with giggles. "Of course it's you."

"And of course you'd find it funny," Seonghwa retorts, but as usual, there's no heat behind it.

"You're stuck with me now, better get used to it," Wooyoung tells the ceiling, still smiling like crazy.

"Let me count my blessings."

"Okay, they're definitely soulmates," Jongho mutters, sending everyone on a fit of laughter. Wooyoung lies there, feeling warm and light. He makes a mental note to thank San later.


	5. Seongjoong Café Date

Hongjoong sprints the last few meters to the door of the coffee shop, sliding on the wet sidewalk, and catches himself just in time to avoid face-planting on a pile of snow. He's late. Not terribly so, but still enough so that he worries Seonghwa will be upset by it. 

At least it's not their first date, now that would have been awkward. 

The warmth of the coffee shop is at the same time a curse and a blessing on Hongjoong's cold skin, and he rubs his gloveless fingers together to attempt and warm them up faster as he looks for Seonghwa.

He feels a smile grow on his face when he spots him at a table by the back, chin resting on his hands and already looking at Hongjoong with a small pout that he knows is fake. There's two cups waiting in front of him and Hongjoong tries not to feel too giddy at the fact that Seonghwa has memorized his coffee order.

"I'm so sorry, I got caught up at the studio," is the first thing Hongjoong says when he sits in front of him. He wraps his hands around his cup and immediately feels better in general. The smile Seonghwa gives him also helps.

"It's fine," he assures him, and the look on his face is entirely too fond for the snow-wet, flushed mess that Hongjoong must be right now. "Just text me next time, okay? I was beginning to worry."

"Oh, okay," Hongjoong mutters, feeling his cheeks heat up. It's a good thing he was already flustered from running, this way Seonghwa doesn't notice.

As far as dates go, this one is pretty uneventful. They talk about their courses, about their friends, about home, about anything, really, and they laugh the way they used to before they acknowledged their mutual feelings. It's the same as it was, except it's not. Because Seonghwa's smiles come out full force now, the need to restrain his adoration no longer present, and Hongjoong gets brave enough to take Seonghwa's hand and intertwine their fingers on the table. 

It's not the same when Seonghwa offers to walk Hongjoong home afterwards, their entwined hands held inside his coat pocket as they make their way through the snow-covered streets, careful not to slip.

It's not the same when they stop in front of Hongjoong's door, and Seonghwa cups his cheek gently with his hand and asks if he can kiss Hongjoong in the softest voice, and it's not the same when Hongjoong nods, breathlessly, and closes his eyes before Seonghwa has closed the distance between them.

It's not the same when they kiss, unrushed and sweet, until Hongjoong feels like his feet aren't touching the ground anymore and there isn't blood, but rather light in his veins.

And it's definitely not the same when they part, and Seonghwa is looking at him like he hung the stars in the sky, and Hongjoong feels his heart grow in his chest, the happiness threatening to make him burst. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Seonghwa asks, thumb tracing the curve of Hongjoong's cheekbone.

"I'll pick you up after class, we can have lunch," Hongjoong poses. Seonghwa kisses the corner of his mouth again.

"Sounds good to me."

It's not the same, it's much, much better.


	6. Seongjoong Domestic Fluff

"Okay, ready?" Seonghwa asks, placing his hands on the back of the couch. Hongjoong does the same on the other side of it, his short legs making him have to stretch more than he'd want to admit.

"Ready when you are," he replies with a grin. Seonghwa grins back at him.

"On three. One, two,  _ three, _ " he counts, and they both push the back of the couch, backing it up to the farthest wall. 

"Success!" Hongjoong exclaims, jumping and offering his hand to Seonghwa for a high-five. Seonghwa indulges him fondly, absolutely too endeared by the little ponytail keeping Hongjoong's hair away from his eyes.

"Cue the music, maestro," he says, slapping Hongjoong's ass lightly when he passes by him to retrieve the broom, making him yelp.

"Uncalled for!" Hongjoong calls after him, but he starts tapping away on his phone. Shortly after, some soft EDM starts playing through the Bluetooth speaker on the bookcase.

"I think it was justified," Seonghwa reasons, returning with the broom. "What's a man to do when his boyfriend's ass looks like that?"

Hongjoong nearly trips on his way to place the phone beside the speaker. "Keep his hands to himself!" He squeaks, his cheeks matching his hair.

"He'll try, but he doesn't promise anything," Seonghwa grins at him before he starts sweeping the floor where the couch was. Hongjoong sticks his tongue out at him and begins dusting the shelves.

They don't say anything for a while as they clean, dancing along to Hongjoong's  _ chores _ playlist. Seonghwa enjoys cleaning already, but seeing Hongjoong wiggle along the living room as he dusts shelves makes it about ten times better. 

Hongjoong passes by him, and Seonghwa takes his hand, making him twirl in rhythm with the music, eliciting a giggle from the redhead. He dramatically threatens Seonghwa with the duster, and Seonghwa can't do anything but snatch him by the waist and plant a kiss on his lips, broom clattering to the floor with the sudden movement.

Hongjoong makes a surprised sound against his lips, but immediately kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's neck and swaying them both in time with the music. Seonghwa smiles against his lips, squeezing his hips and bringing him closer.

Hongjoong pulls away, eventually, and rolls his eyes at Seonghwa's satisfied smile. "I told you to keep your hands to yourself," he admonishes, but it's fond.

"And I said I couldn't promise anything," Seonghwa says, leaning in to try and steal another kiss from him. 

Hongjoong lets him, but only for a moment. Pushing Seonghwa's face away with a hand, he grumbles "Get back to work, you sap."

Seonghwa tries to bite his fingers, but gives up after Hongjoong pinches his nose. He laughs. "Fine, fine! You're so bossy, oh my God!"

"I am. Finish cleaning so I can cuddle you," Hongjoong says, faking annoyance. Seonghwa smiles brilliantly at him when he hears the offer.

"You have such a way with words," he praises, letting go of Hongjoong and grabbing the broom again.

"You're just too easy," Hongjoong replies, smiling smugly.

"Well, you're just too cute, I can't help it," Seonghwa shoots back, reveling in the blush that covers Hongjoong's cheeks. And he says Seonghwa is easy.

"Shut up and clean," he croaks.

"Aye aye captain!" Seonghwa sing-songs, and goes back to work, because he doesn't actually want to risk his cuddles.


	7. Seongjoong Piggyback Rides

Parties have never been Seonghwa's forte, he admits as much. He's happy to just sit back against a wall and watch as his friends make fools of themselves playing games. Usually, Hongjoong takes pity of him and they leave early, ignoring the cat calls it provokes.

Tonight is no different. It’s not exactly a party, but more of an excuse for the eight of them to get together and wasted, and Seonghwa is leaning back against San and Yunho's couch, only half-listening to the nth round of Never Have I Ever, and thinking he'd very much like to go home already when Hongjoong's head lands on his shoulder. He turns, mouth open to ask him if he's okay, only to find Hongjoong's eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and hair messy from his own hands.

He's sleeping.

Seonghwa feels something indescribably soft take hold of his heart as he looks at the delicate fan of Hongjoong's eyelashes, the swell of his cheek where it presses against Seonghwa's shoulder, the perfect arc of his nose. Hongjoong is so beautiful, it still punches the breath out of Seonghwa's lungs most days.

Gently, he brushes some hair away from Hongjoong's eyes, tracing his cheek with his fingers, and the other boy stirs, eyes blinking open blearily. He smiles when he focuses on Seonghwa, and the things it does to his heart can't be healthy. 

“Hey,” Seonghwa mutters, and they are so close he can feel the little huff of air from Hongjoong’s snort. 

“You’re comfy,” Hongjoong mumbles, nuzzling his cheek against Seonghwa. He always gets like this when he’s tired: soft and silly, clinging to Seonghwa and saying things he’d never say on a full night’s sleep.

“Wanna go home?” Seonghwa asks, leaning in to peck his nose. He hears a gagging sound from somewhere around his right but ignores it. Sleepy Hongjoong deserves all his attention. 

“‘m too tired to stand,” Hongjoong pouts, and hides his face on Seonghwa’s neck when someone yells at them to get a room. “Loud,” he complains.

“It’s okay, love. Want me to piggyback you?” Seonghwa offers. In any other circumstances, Hongjoong would probably put up a fight, say he’s not a kid, or short, but right now, he can barely keep his eyes open, so he nods, nose brushing Seonghwa’s neck, and lets Seonghwa scoop him up, clinging to his back as Seonghwa’s hands hold his thighs. “We’re leaving, everyone,” Seonghwa announces, although he thinks it’s pretty obvious from their ridiculous setup.

There’s a mixed chorus of suggestive hollers and complaining whines, and Hongjoong burrows further against Seonghwa’s neck, silently urging him on. Seonghwa readjusts his weight and starts making his way to the door. 

“I’ll come by tomorrow to pick our stuff up,” he tells San, who just nods and motions him towards the exit.

“Just make sure he sleeps,” he says, pointing to Hongjoong with his chin.

“Will do,” Seonghwa assures him with a smile.

The walk from Yunho and San’s flat to theirs is ridiculously short, but somehow, Hongjoong manages to fall asleep again in the three minutes it takes Seonghwa to walk from one end of the hall to the other. Seonghwa has to practically wrestle him into bed, giving up halfway and just climbing in with him, Hongjoong clinging to his body and burying his head in Seonghwa’s chest.

“You’re like a baby sloth,” Seonghwa whispers against Hongjoong’s hair.

Hongjoong just hums. “You’re warm.”

That makes Seonghwa laugh. “You’ll kill me tomorrow for letting you sleep in your jeans.”

“Will not,” Hongjoong replies.

“Will too.”

“You’re mean,” Hongjoong whines.

“But you love me?” Seonghwa finishes for him.

Hongjoong sighs. “But I love you.”

Seonghwa smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you too. Go to sleep, Hongjoongie.”

“I was on it,” he complains, but he gets comfortable across Seonghwa’s chest, and is out cold in a matter of minutes.

Seonghwa pets his hair, fondly, and lets his breaths lull him to sleep.


	8. Seongjoong Library Date

Hongjoong lets his head hit the table with a soft thud, not caring about the noise or the people he might be bothering. What was supposed to be a library date turned into an impromptu tutoring session when Hongjoong had complained that the vocabulary was kicking his ass. Seonghwa dropped everything, and is now trying to drill the words into Hongjoong's mind. To no avail, because Hongjoong's brain and vocabulary simply aren't friends.

"Drop it, Hwa, I'm useless. I'll just fail this and take the resit," he groans into the table. A hand comes to pet his head, and Hongjoong closes his eyes at the sensation of Seonghwa's fingers on his hair.

"You're not useless, you're just lacking motivation," Seonghwa reasons, and Hongjoong should have known better than to try and argue with his psych major boyfriend.

"Well, I'm extremely unmotivated, then, either way, I'm going to fail," he complains.

"You're not," Seonghwa assures him. His hand massages Hongjoong's scalp and he resists the urge to purr. "I have an idea."

"And what is it?" Hongjoong asks the table.

"Look at me," Seonghwa tells him, and Hongjoong lifts his head, ready to give Seonghwa his most unimpressed look, only for Seonghwa to give him a quick peck. He blinks, staring at Seonghwa in shock. "You get one of these for every word you get right, how's that sound?"

Hongjoong opens his mouth to complain, closes it, and then opens it again. "Isn't this like, reverse blackmail?" 

Seonghwa laughs at that, making some of their peers turn to them with annoyed glares. Someone even shushes him. "It's called positive reinforcement, you dummy."

"Oh, so I'm a dog now?" Hongjoong raises an eyebrow at him, making Seonghwa push him slightly.

"If you don't want kisses just say so!" He whisper-yells, ears still red from the person shushing him earlier.

"Who said I didn't want kisses?" Hongjoong teases him, just because Seonghwa is cute when he's flustered.

Seonghwa pouts, crossing his arms and pretending to look away. "Maybe it's me who doesn't want kisses now."

Hongjoong has to stifle a laugh, leaning in and draping himself over Seonghwa's shoulders. "C'mon, Hwa, don't be mean. Don't you want me to pass this test?"

Seonghwa uncrosses his arms, pushing Hongjoong away by a hand on his face. "I should leave you to fail miserably."

"But you won't because youre a good boyfriend, right?" Hongjoong counters with a grin. Seonghwa huffs, ready to retort something, when a voice stops him.

"Are you two aware that this is a library?" 

Hongjoong turns, ready to sass this person into place, and finds himself staring at Yeosang, who is carrying an armful of books and wearing a sour expression.

"Just asking cause you looked this close to start making out," he explains.

"It's positive reinforcement," Seonghwa says, looking slightly guilty.

"It's liable to get you both kicked out," is all Yeosang has to say before he's back on his way to wherever the fuck he was going.

"Well, okay," Hongjoong mutters, sharing a look with Seonghwa. "I guess no kisses, after all."

"Or…" Seonghwa starts, conspiratorially. He lowers his already low voice to a barely audible whisper. "We can be very careful."

Hongjoong grins at him. "Sounds exciting."

"It is," Seonghwa whispers. "Now tell me the word for cabinet meeting."

Hongjoong groans, but tries. And fails. 

He gets the next four words wrong, and he's starting to think he's actually useless when he guesses the word for inflation on a bout of divine inspiration, and startles himself so much he nearly chokes.

"I got it!" He whispers fervently.

"You got it!" Seonghwa drops his notes and grabs his hands, excited. He looks around, his eyes quickly scanning the room, before he smiles triumphally and leans in to give Hongjoong the smallest of kisses. "I knew you could, keep going, love."

Hongjoong looks at him, a bit awestruck, and nods. "Keep going."

An hour, a handful of kisses, and two dirty looks from Yeosang in passing later, Hongjoong has successfully memorized all his vocabulary. His cheeks hurt from how wide he's grinning, and Seonghwa is beaming proudly at him. Truthfully, Hongjoong is never going to doubt his methods again.

"You did it," Seonghwa mutters, practically glowing. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'd really like to kiss you properly now, though," Hongjoong admits, his eyes involuntarily trailing to Seonghwa's lips.

Seonghwa's smile turns into a grin. He closes his textbook. "Let's get out of here then."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

Seonghwa's laugh does get them kicked out this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
